1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) immunity testing, and more particularly to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) immunity testing using multiple carrier frequencies simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) signals are becoming increasing more prevalent in our environment. Often RF signals are generated by electronic devices, such as radio and cellular communication devices. As a result, most devices are expected to operate in these environments despite being subjected to various radio frequency (RF) signals. To help design for use in these environments, electronic devices are typically subjected to tests that that replicate these environmental conditions in an attempt to identify compatibility issues and improve performance. For instance, devices may be required to undergo electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) immunity test to verify operation of the device while it is exposed to signals that may create electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Electromagnetic compatibility testing (EMC) and similar testing techniques typically include subjecting a device under test (DUT) to a sweep of test signals in a given frequency range. The frequency range may be exemplary of signals that the device is expected to encounter during use. During testing, a DUT may be isolated in a test chamber and subjected to a sweep through a series of carrier frequencies, one at a time, across the given frequency range. During the sweep through each carrier frequency, the DUT may be monitored to determine whether or not each of the frequencies affects the DUT's operation. A particular sweep may include subjecting the DUT to several hundred individual carrier frequencies in series, one at a time. In some instances, the DUT may be subjected to a sweep of 255 carrier frequencies within a range of about 80 Mega-hertz (MHz) to about 1 Giga-hertz (GHz). Unfortunately, sweeping through multiple frequencies in series, one at a time, can take a considerable amount of time, resulting in increased cost, as well as delays in design, testing and production.
Thus, improved systems and methods for electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) immunity testing are desired.